Electric motors used in applications such as electric road vehicles should be able to provide varying torque, and at times very high torque peaks. High torque peaks enable drivers to experience quick acceleration or to climb a steep hill, for example. Many preexisting induction motors are unable to accommodate the widely varying torque levels drivers desire. These motors become magnetically saturated in too many real-world conditions. Those that do meet more torque demands often are not as efficient as is desired. Motors that resist saturation often suffer from other drawbacks, such as high cost, poor reliability, undesirable mass and undesired field weakening difficulty at high speeds. The undesired field weakening demonstrated by these motors decreases the torque available for drivers. An improved motor is desired that accommodates high peak torque demands while avoiding these drawbacks.